Wish
by Astell Epaz
Summary: Taraa!new chap is here! People said that when you wish upon a falling star,your wish will come true. Sd boys wished something all too smiliar at the same time, only to wake up next day and found out a shocking change to their lifes.
1. Chapter 1: Be careful of what you wish

**A/N**: Sheesh… I'm so sad because less people are reading Slam Dunk anymore. Seriously, where did you go Slam Dunk fans! All I see is Filipinos fiction, and lots of great SD fictions are abandoned. Ah! Anyway, I'm trying to wake those sleeping fans again, so here I am, writing another story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chap 1: Be careful of what you wish for**

**-At Kanagawa's beach-**

Sakuragi and his gang were spending their time at the beach, having BBQ. Today was Takamiya's birthday, and Sakuragi and the rest had created a surprise party. After several moments of 'eat before Takamiya eats them' BBQ, drinking beer and splashing each other, finally their batteries worn off and they chilled down. Takamiya, Yuuji and Noma were burning another round of BBQ (which Noma bought 3 minutes ago) while Sakuragi and Youhei lying on the sand in silence, staring at the glittering sky.

"Ne, Youhei." Sakuragi finally broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you think about the idea of switching places?"

Youhei shot the red head a confused look. "What are you talking about, Hanamichi?"

"Haruko-san always care so much about Rukawa, and the latter did the opposite. Were I be him, I would not disappoint Haruko-san that way. It's just unfair." Sakuragi furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's not like you to ponder about the impossible. It's not like you to even _pondering_ at all." Youhei chuckled.

"What are you implying at?" Suddenly red aura began to surround his body.

"N-nothing," he sweated. "If you ask me, that sort of thing only happens in stories. Just be who you are, and you'll be fine." He assured.

"I hope so-"

"Hey look! A falling star!" Noma pointed out.

"Make a wish everyone!" Yuuji incite. Takamiya was busy eating to even bother.

"Maybe it will happen, Hanamichi." Youhei implied. Sakuragi followed his best friend's advice and closed his eyes.

_Let me switch place with that kitsu- I mean Rukawa for a while._ Sakuragi corrected._ I don't want to switch with a _real_ fox of course, just in case._

* * *

**-In Kainan's gym-**

"Switching souls?"

"Yes Jin-san. I read this novel of my sister's where the main characters suddenly have their souls in someone else's body. Don't you think that's interesting?" Explained the number one rookie, Nobunaga Kiyota.

Coach Takatoh was harsh today. The training was extended from three to five hours, with a total of 30 laps around and 3 matches. Why? Because the number one rookie had, once again, impressively did something so bad that Coach Takatoh's fan broke into two.

And now, the person responsible for it was hiding in the dark closet, dragging his sempai as well. Thus, Kiyota decided to spent some time bragging about the novel he had read while hoping that theit sempai, or coach, wouldn't find them.

"Well, it is, but I don't think that it is possible." Jin voiced his thought. "But I'm certain that it will be interesting if it happens."

"Really? Then I-"

He was cut off when someone broke through the closet door. Kiyota's hand was suddenly jerked forward by the door smasher, which was…

"Maki-senpai! Let me go!" Kiyota pleaded.

"It's your fault to begin with, Kiyota. Now come, you too Jin." Maki commanded, which Jin obeyed immediately since he wasn't the culprit in this mess, in fact, he was the_ worst _victim.

As they walked across the empty field to the gym, Jin caught glimpse of a falling star. He fastened his pace and poked Kiyota at his shoulder.

"Make your wish, Nobunaga-kun. There was a falling star just then." Jin informed.

Kiyota closed his eyes. _I wish everyone will have their souls on a new body tomorrow. Anyone is fine, beside- really, I just want it to happen._

Kiyota should have wished for a lighter punishment as well. Too bad, he forgot about that.

* * *

**-At Kanagawa's basketball court-**

"Enough yet?"

"One more time."

"Sheesh…can you try to accept defeat once, Rukawa-kun?"

"I will not lose, Sendoh!"

It's 8 o'clock in the evening. In the dark, there lied two men who still compete with each other. It all started when the two met each other accidentally, when the colder one challenged him to a game. One by one, the challenger never tasted the victory, and the latest was a draw. It's their 5th game now, the last game to settle their rivalry.

After several dribbles, shoots, and one-sided conversation, the match came to an end with one point difference, and 5 streaks of losing for the challenger.

"Let's continue tomorrow, Rukawa-kun. Going home alone in the dark is not a good thing you know." Sendoh said as he wiped his sweat.

"*gulp, gulp*" Rukawa answered him with the gulping sound as he drank. Sendoh sighed, "Tell me, what your wish is, Rukawa-kun."

"To beat you." He answered coldly as he continued drinking again.

"I wonder who will win if we switch body?"

Rukawa spilled his drink at the question, making Sendoh laughed. "Sorry Rukawa-kun, I just joking. I didn't mean to make you spill drink like that!" He was holding his belly, trying to surpass his laugh. Rukawa's face was priceless!

"Even if I was going to die I _won't_ become you. I'll beat you as I am now." Rukawa was certainly pissed off.

"Oh come on, don't take it seriously." Joked Sendoh who was still chuckling. "Do you believe in wishing to a falling star?"

"No." Rukawa began to doubt that his senior_ is_ a genius. Thus he left his senior alone.

"Sigh, I wish you would be more sociable, Rukawa-kun." Sendoh murmured as he made his chase. Little he knew that a falling star passed his head as he said that.

Well, actually they were not the only ones making wishes to the star. Even one had wished to a _omamori_ given by his best friend.

"_I wish that we'll have a coach."_

"_I wish that I can be a starter."_

"_I wish that Aya-chan will always love me."_ Aya-chan…

And the star carried everyone's wish to the land of granted wish, well most of them…

* * *

**-The next day-**

"Hwaaam…" Youhei yawned as he sat up and stretched his body. It seemed that they had accidentaly fell asleep when they were watching stars. Beside him, he saw Sakuragi who was still sleeping soundly. Heck, he even drooled!

"Oi, wake up Hanamichi!" Youhei called as he shook his friend's body. Strangely, he didn't wake up like he used to. He shook him again for the second and third time.

"Wake up, Sakura-"

*PHOW!*

The next thing Youhei knew was that he got a black eye.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I wanted to know how much fans are there left reading SD fictions and it helps to motivate me to write more, and better. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Eh, who are you?

**A/N: Yay! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Glad that people are still reading! By the way, even though I put the label humor, I wonder if this story is funny? Please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk...Geez...**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Eh…Who are you?**

It was Tuesday, exactly 9 o'clock in the morning. Everything was fine, people doing their routines, and-

"Mmph, mmph mm!" (Translation: Ack! I'm late!)

On the street, there was a boy with short black hair and pale skin, running as if chased by a ghost with a burnt toast in his mouth and was buttoning his uniform.

"Mm mmph!" (Translation: Stupid Rukawa!) _Never thought that he lives alone, literally! Heck! This tensai even had to make my own toast! _Suddenly a thought stroke him.

_But if I'm in Rukawa's body, that means he's inside of mine! If he dares to mess with my body, I'll assure him- Wait!_

He hadn't finished his thought when he abruptly stopped. _My body!_

And he ran back, penetrating the smoke trail he had just made.

**-Shoyo-**

It was recess, and Hanagata was running around the school aimlessly, avoiding his fan _boys_. After he had realized the shocking truth, he had decided not to go to school, but then his mother forced him, and worst his body's owner had a little _angel _to spy where he was going! Damn, he should have pretended to be sick in the first place instead!

Without realizing, he found himself standing in front of a large green door while breathing heavily. Really, 3 minutes of excessive running to somewhere was more tiring than marathon. He looked around, and saw someone running towards him. Without further doubt, he opened the door the door, only to found that it was locked.

"Who is it?" The person inside asked.

"Hanagata. Open the door quick!" He lied. The door was soon opened and he pushed himself inside and immediately locked the door, leaving the other confused.

"Fan boys were trying to get me to help them here and there." Explained Hanagata. He looked around, and saw a basketball below the rim. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing basketball of course." He replied with a smile. "I'm bored, so I decided to play for some time."

Hanagata furrowed his eyebrow at his statement, "You're not Fujima, are you?"

"How do you know?"

"Fan girls are also searching for you. They said that it's unusual for you to train this early."

"Oh really?" Fujima gave a weak chuckle. "I never know Fujima's habit, so I don't know what to do. By the way, you're not Hanagata-san as well, are you?" He pointed out.

"Why did you say that?"

"Running away from the fan boys until you are breathing like that means that you have lack of knowledge of this place." He pointed at Hanagata, who was still breathing heavily. "I'm Jin by the way, you are?"

"Mitsui." Hanagata replied as he slumped down on the floor. Fujima just smiled before walking away to where the ball was. As Hanagata watched, Fujima made a beautiful three pointers and he couldn't help but to awe.

"Nice three pointers!" He complimented.

"Thanks."

Mitsui couldn't help but to have a feeling to challenge him. After all, he's also a three pointer. "Want to play one-on-one?" He stood up despite still being tired.

"Sure." He passed the ball.

Thus they played until 20 points. Fujima consecutively made three pointers while Hanagata varies. In the middle of the match with the score 15-12 to Hanagata, he provoked Fujima to make a dunk instead of consecutive three pointers. And then a tragedy happened.

*PHOW!*

"Mitsui-san! I didn't mean to dunk right at your face, really!" Fujima apologized at the lying figure on the ground. _'I really need to train how to dunk against taller opponent.'_

'_Note to self, never jump too high against dunking newbie when you are taller._' Hanagata thought. '_And being hit by a ball wasn't the cure for this problem_.' Then he went to la-la land.

**-At the beach-**

"H-Hanamichi?" Youhei asked in disbelief. His best friend had never be that _bad_ in waking up, even if he was in a bad mood he would head-butted him instead. But no, he punched him in the eye, and back to sleep! It was not like him, instead, his actions were similar to Ru-

_Oh no…_Youhei slapped his forehead in realization. _I was half joking when I suggested the idea to him, never thought that he would really make the wish. And worse, the star really granted his wish!_

"Oi, what's the noise, Youhei?" Asked the half awake Noma. He had heard the sound of someone's gut being punch out, a slap, and now his friend was sitting still like a stone.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that Hanamichi somehow got his wish and left his body yesterday and his body was filled with Rukawa's soul." Youhei answered absent mindedly.

"Oh."

"…"

"WHAT?" Noma suddenly swung himself into sitting position. "What did you say?"

"I said Hanamichi's wish had come true and now his body belongs to Rukawa. If it's not, then Hanamichi must have eaten poisonous BBQ yesterday to make him this cranky." Youhei explained, still rubbing his black eye and tried to hide it from his friend.

"I'm sure that the BBQ is alright…" Noma defended. "Look, I'm still fine with waking up."

Youhei sighed and stood up. "Watch." He kicked the red head once at his side. Suddenly his eyes flung open and-

"Youhei! Don't kick me like that!" It was not the red-head's voice. He looked to his left to find Rukawa who was breathing heavily.

"Ruka-no, Hanamichi?" Youhei was so surprised that he failed to dodge Hanamichi's rib-breaking punch.

"Youhei!" Rukawa immediately slide down and rushed toward his friend. "Damnit, Rukawa!" He kicked his own body, which was wide awake.

_Is that me? _Hanamichi stared at his own body, who hit him again on the side. His mind spun for several seconds to analyze what was happening. _Sendoh's wish! That dou'ahou…_

"Dou'ahou" He punched Rukawa at his knees, making him fell backward. The fight soon commenced between the two, waking up the rest in the process. Hanamichi punched him and Rukawa head-butted in return. The other four were trying their best to separate them, only to be involved in the fight.

"Note to them, beating each other to a pulp is _not_the cure." Youhei mumbled. _'Nor does beating others!'_

**-Ryonan- **

"WHAT?"

Every _infected_player was having their worst nightmare after they had heard Sendoh's advice. It was just…Disgusting!

_**Flashback:**_

_Uozumi, inside Fukuda, had gathered all problematic players to a secret meeting inside the court. Having them to come to school despite the problem was the only good thing about this, beside After Hikoichi's ranting about his 'Aya-chan' and his speaking tone, Sendoh being overly arrogant and forgot to put his hairgel, Uozumi being too quiet, and Koshino being too nice. So Fukuda decided that hiding would do no good and the only option left was to find a way out from this._

"_So do you have any suggestion?" He asked._

_Koshino raised his hand, "Perhaps tomorrow it will be gone."_

"_And if it doesn't?" Koshino stayed quiet at the statement, not that he hadn't expected it._

"_But there's nothing wrong with Kogure- I mean Koshino's advice now, is there?" Hikoichi protested. "Beside, the whole thing makes no sense in the first place. It won't break with logical thoughts."_

"_Do you have any advice, Fukuda?" Fukuda asked, ignoring Hikoichi's comment. Fukuda, in Uozumi's body, just stayed silent._

"_Oh, I got one!" Sendoh shouted all of the sudden. Everyone immediately turned their eyes on him._

"_Erm, erm!" He coughed, acting as if a superior." I have read some stories about this, and there are various ways to break free. One, we wait until we stumble upon the magic source. Two, we wish upon a falling star, which will probably happen in a month or so. Three, we go to a shaman that will give us a cure for a price, or the last, you have to k- Bwhahaha…!" he paused, trying to suppress his laugh._

"_What is it, Kiyota?" Hikoichi asked impatiently. He wanted so badly to be out of his body quick, and return to his taller self. (Just 3 cm though…)_

_Sendoh chuckled. "Y-you have to k-kiss the person you're switching with. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_**-End of flashback-**_

And so, Sendoh's last statement had made everyone nearly puke at the mental image they got, excluding Sendoh himself, who was rolling on the floor while holding his tummy.

"I hope that wasn't true…" Hikoichi said. _I won't kiss this kid! My kiss only belongs to Aya-chan!_

"Let's hope that the first will happen." Koshino said. _Oh my…_

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Fukuda. "Nothing is funny about this."

Sendoh got up and wiped his tears whilst controlling his laugh. "Sorry, it's just that the idea of Uozumi kissing Fuku-san is too much!" Then he resumed his laughing session, but this time not on the floor.

Koshino and Hikoichi shuddered at the picture while Fukuda and Uozumi walked toward Kiyota to give him a nice hot dango on the head and a jab at his forehead, respectively, causing Sendoh to clutch his head now.

"Hey, don't blame me! All this type of novels has at least _a girl _involved!" Sendoh pouted. "So, now what?"

Everyone stood in silence, reciting the advices they had heard. Waiting for tomorrow would be a gamble, for if it didn't work they would go through the same hell as today again. And the second advice was the kiss. But if it works…

At the same time, all eyes were on Fukuda and Uozumi.

"What are you looking at?" Fukuda asked, as if he didn't know why. Uozumi just stayed silent, while hoping that they wouldn't force him to do _that_.

"You know what…" Sendoh said with a grin. Everyone nodded, though their faces showed disgust. "You're the one who said that we need to get out as soon as possible right? Oh, and you have to do it on the _lip_." He teased.

Fukuda gulped nervously while Uozumi began to sweat. True, they wanted to go back to their own body. But having to kiss the _same_ gender on the _lip_…, and to think that it might not work.., it's almost like a live or dead gamble. And it was.

"Do it!" Cheered Sendoh.

"Y-yeah…" Kohino averted his eyes from them.

"And quick." Hikoichi said flatly, still disgusted.

After some time of mental fighting and fierce glaring, Fukuda finally gave up. "Fine. Just a light peek. Now turn back and close your eyes!" he ordered.

Thus everyone did as they were told. _I'll take a picture of it! _Sendoh thought with a grin as walked away to take his bag and took his phone. The two was so busy staring at each other to realize it.

"Here goes nothing…!"

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I have super hyper hard time in character naming! What do you think, should I use their real name or their body's name? And sorry, but should I put Kainan and Shohoku here, the story will be twice as long, so I decided to divide it into two. And just in case you're curious, I won't make this shonen-ai (I don't think I can, hehe…) I'll try to update in a week, of course if you are still reading this story. So review!**

'**The characters so far' guide:**

**Hanamichi – Rukawa**

**Mitsui – Hanagata**

**Jin – Fujima**

**Uozumi - Fukuda**

**Kogure - Koshino**

**Miyagi - Hikoichi**

**Kiyota -Sendoh**


	3. Chapter 3:To conceal the truth

**A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed! Oh well, I leave the reantings at the bottom to cut time, and in order to avoid confusion, from now on I will mostly use their souls' names rather than their bodies.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: To conceal the truth**

They said that when you kissed the right person make you feel flying, which make you have like butterflies in your stomach, when you feel like you jumped in another galaxy, faraway from here, from the problems, from the pains and hates. It seems like you're dreaming, you don't want to wake up, but no, it's real. It's like the time stop for a few minutes. During this moment there are nothing, on one, you're both alone. All your pains, all your anxieties disappear.

And does that theory work on the same gender? Maybe, but one thing for sure…

Uozumi and Fujima kissing (in their opposite body respectively) would cause the person who forced them to do as such to have a hot lump at his head and forehead, respectively handmade by Uozumi and Fukuda.

"Auch!"

"Give me Sendoh's phone, now!" Uozumi grasped his phone away.

"Hm..!" Fukuda hit the poor lad's once more.

Everyone turned their attention back to them, to see that it was Uozumi who was hitting Kiyota's forehead once again with his snake-like stance, and Fukuda was furiously checking Sendoh's phone nearby.

_So the kiss was a fail…_

Kogure, in Koshino's body, immediately rushed toward Kiyota who was defending from Fukuda to separate them.

_Another Sakuragi-Rukawa here… _He thought. Miyagi also thought of the same, although he decided to watch the show, as usual.

Little did they know that they had overlooked one tiny detail, which they barely realized when a piercing scream echoed throughout the gym.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

It was Coach Taoka…

**-Kainan-**

"Wake up, Jin-jin. Wake up!"

Jin slowly opened his eyes. The person in front of him was shaking his shoulder endlessly. Jin immediately recognized who he was. _Nobunaga Kiyota… Kainan's rookie. Oh-_

"WHAT!" Jin's eyes grew wider than it already was as he tried to back out from him, only to find a wall blocking his path. The person in front of him smiled and held his shoulder tight, keeping him from running away.

"Calm down, Jin-jin or whoever you are." Kiyota comforted. "I know it's shocking to wake up and find yourself in Kainan's gym. Probably an accident happened yesterday which made us like this." _The star granted my wish _wrongly_, to be exact ._He added in mind.

"By the way, I'm Sendoh. Call me whatever you like." Sendoh stood up, gazing towards the gym door.

Jin froze in place, still unable to overcome the impact from the shock. Sendoh realized his silence and decided to play 'guess who Jin is'. He crouched down to Jin's eye level.

"Are you Shohoku's Akagi?"

No reply.

"Ryonan's Fukuda?"

Still silent.

"Kainan- no, Shoyo's Fujima?"

Jin eyes widened.

"I knew it!" Sendoh smirked. "Well, nice to meet you Fujima. Now, I guess we better-"

Sendoh's words were interrupted as Fujima abruptly ran toward the gym door-

-which suddenly flung open, smacking Fujima's _new_ face, thus making him fall flat on his back.

"Whoa…Don't harm Jin's angelic face like that, Fujima. Everyone knows that your face is weaker than the door." Sendoh joked while he smirked at the blushing Fujima.

"Don't blame me! It's the guest who opened the door all of the sudden!" Fujima defended.

"I'm joking, Fujima-san. Don't get mad at me like that."

"You're the one who started it!"

"Come on now, I said I'm sorry."

"Stop it, Sendoh!"

"Fujima? Sendoh? What are you two talking about?" A new voice coming from the door side spoke out. The two gaped at who they saw.

"Kainan's Coach!"

"Jin, Kiyota, What are you doing here, all yelling and acting odd." He spoke. "And to think that Maki also have the same problem." He added.

_Maki must have the same problem_ "Eh, we must have fallen asleep here yesterday, right Fuji- Jin?" Sendoh blinked at his partner who was about to sneak out.

_Sendoh!_ "Y-yeah. Anyway, what's wrong with Maki-san?" Fujima eyed his partnet with the 'I'll kill you' eyes as he tried to change the topic.

"Maki suddenly excel in Physics that the teacher put their eyes on him." The coach explained. Suddenly his face became stern. "And you two! With your odd acts just then, I decided to-"

"Coach, do you believe in wishing to a falling star?" Sendoh asked. Fujima used this as a chance for him to escape and so he did. Fortunately, the coach was busy eyeing Sendoh to notice Fujima's quick escape.

"Damn Fujima!" Sendoh cursed, inaudible to the coach's ears. "I mean, did you see yesterday's falling star? Did you wish something?"

The coach pondered for a while before answering his question. "I did, and why do you want to know about my wish?" The coach asked suspiciously.

"Come on, tell me your wish, coach! Maybe I can help to make it come true!"

"If you want to grant my wish that badly then train harder and stop fooling around, Kiyota!" He scolded. "Starting now, I want you to bring Jin back here!"

"Fine, I'll do it." Sendoh got up and started chasing Fujima while his brain worked on solving the problems. _I guess the coach's wish was either for Kiyota to be more serious or the team to be better. Whichever that is, this chaotic body switching must be the route out._

**-Shohoku-**

_The world must have come to and end _That sentence was going through everyone's minds now. Their dear basketball players had changed 180 degrees, to the better or most the worse.

Sakuragi, Rukawa, Youhei and the gang were beaten to a pulp. Rukawa was grinning foolishly and was searching for someone (but Rukawa fans took that as his special way to show his affection) and Sakuragi walked like he didn't care even if a bomb was about to explode.

Akagi was as calm as usual, although he was not as strict as before. Mitsui was cold and Miyagi uttered too much yo-checku-ya, even though he had tried to restrain himself. And the vice captain was _certainly_ in a bad mood.

They finally arrived at the gym, and was greeted by Anzai-sensei and-

"Yo everyone!" Haruko greeted. She was wearing a cap and casual shirt, similar to Ayako's. Wait, what?

"H-haruko-san?" Rukawa stuttered in shock. Haruko soon joined Rukawa's shock moment.

"R-rukawa-kun?"

-After some time of 'ha?', 'oh.', 'what!', 'ho, ho, ho', 'unberivabureya!', and 'yo-checku-ya!'-

"So you're actually Ayako-sempai?" Sakuragi, inside Rukawa asked once more. Ayako just smiled back at him from inside Haruko.

"Yup! It's nice to be a freshman once again, I must say. " Haruko said happily. "So, Sakuragi Hanamichi is now Rukawa, Akagi-sempai is Maki, Mitsui-sempai is Hanagata, Ryota is Hikoichi and Kogure-sempai is Koshino." Haruko clarified. Everyone nodded respectively.

"Anzai-sensei, what should we do?"

Silence was in the air, as everyone was deep buried in each own thoughts. Anzai-sensei spoke up,

"We'll work with this formation for now on." He paused. "Then I shall arrange a friendship match to clarify this altogether."

**-Kainan-**

Maki was heading toward the gym when he saw Jin debating with the security, and Kiyota running towards him while shouting something. In the next second, Jin was running to the opposite way from Kiyota, like the reaction when you brought closer two same electric poles, let's say, both rejected each other.

And somehow, because Maki was scoured by the wind, somehow he possessed the opposite and more electric charge from them both, thus pulling them closer.

In reality, it was Jin who ran without seeing him hence making him unconsciously running towards him. And Kiyota, being chasing his friend, of course set the same course as his victim.

"Get out of the way, Maki!" Jin's warning broke Maki's train of thoughts. He didn't realize that Jin was only half a furlong away.

"Stop running! And Maki, be careful!" Came Kiyota's warning.

Nonetheless, the two aces collided and fell onto the ground. To say it the Physics way, the two opposite charges have collided and since the closest one to Kiyota had the same charge, he didn't collided with them.

"My…" Kiyota smirked. "You two were so good with basketball that your reflex happened at the same time, hence you both avoided nothing."

"Oh, and just telling you that your pose make a perfect making-out couple model. Lucky that no one is here to see." He added.

Jin was above Maki, his lips on the other's forehead and Maki's at Jin's chest. Both of Jin's hands were on each side, extended as to maintain his balance while Maki's were on his chest.

Realizing their _position_, Maki immediately pushed Jin off as Jin got off himself. Several spectators who were watching from the window cheered and whistled at them, causing them both to blush.

"I'm sorry about that, Maki, or whoever you are with high Physics IQ." Jin apologized half-heartedly, his face was red.

"Me too. And I'm Akagi." Maki replied, latter whispering his name.

"Shoyo's Fujima. Behind is Sendoh." Jin replied with a whisper.

"You three are going to detention!" Someone shouted.

It was not from the three boys. The voice came out from the window, from a man who was their teacher. The man was suddenly disappeared, assuming that he was going down ready to drag them inside.

"No, they are going with me first!" Coach Takatoh said, suddenly appeared behind them with the purple-killing aura. They didn't even have the time to run when he dragged them all to the gym. Well, it's better than being in detention anyway.

**-3 O'clock in the afternoon, inside the gym-**

"I *huff* never thought *huff* that Kainan's *huff* training was _that _hard." Fujima panted as he mopped the floor, or more likely leaning on the mop that was sliding slowly.

Sendoh, who was sitting on the bench with his mop leaned beside him paused gulping his drink and commented, "The good news is that it explains several things about Kainan."

"What are they; beside Kainan truly has a _monsterous_ coach?" Fujima frowned at the picture.

Sendoh replied with his pointer finger facing the ceiling. "First, never make Coach angry or we'll have a nice additional 2 hours full of training _plus _cleaning."

He raised his index finger. "Second, Kainan's training regiment is the craziest, just like you said."

Then he raised another finger making the total of three. "And last, I guess this is why we found ourselves sleeping inside the gym this morning." He resumed drinking.

"You two, stop chatting and start cleaning! I'm going ahead." Akagi ordered as he walked toward the gym door. Really, Akagi was the least tired of them three, despite his larger part of training as the captain. And to tell the truth, he had moped two third of the huge gym, leaving the one third to the _lazy _aces.

"Where are you going, Akagi-san?" Sendoh asked.

"To Shohoku. Who knows what will happen to those brats with another leader." He replied.

"Then I'm going to Ryonan as well!" Sendoh rose from his seat and suddenly mop very fast, and absurd.

"There, I have mopped half of it; the rest is yours, Fujima-san!" Then Sendoh emerged from the gym to the locker room, leaving Fujima dumbfounded alone in the middle of the humongous gym. The next second, he was literally all alone in the gym, courtesy of his two teammates who leave him.

He allowed himself to drop on the floor, extremely exhausted. The coach was harsh on him, and damn his body's soul for having a _dear_ habit of shooting 500 three pointers after training!

"I'll go to Shoyo after-" Suddenly an idea crossed his mind. _Shoyo's training isn't as hard as Kainan's…If I'm fortunate, I can get them here instead!_

Thus Fujima left the gym to find a phone, unaware of another presence in the gym.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, I actually narrate with Physics (gets booed by Physics hater) Fine, fine, I'm sorry for doing so, but the first thing when I heard 'Akagi' besides Gori and bananas is Physics (I laughed hard at the picture before.) And I think the ending is rather cheesy this time as well as the plot, but i can't help it since this chapter was supposed to be on the same page as the previous… Oh well, enough complaining. Feedbacks will be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: A hint of light

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, no sue!**

**A/N: That's it! I'm going to use their bodies' name, and I'll make a list in this chapter to clarify everything. There! I hope it'll clear any confusion.**

**Chapter 4: A hint of light**

* * *

_RINGG!_

"Hello?"

_It's me!_ "Fujima, come to Kainan this instant! Bring Hanagata and everyone else who are acting weird with you!"

"Eh… For what? And is this Kainan's Jin?" _To think I'm asking myself about my identity…_

"Yes and no. I'll explain everything later. Right now just do what I say."

"Err…"

"Just come!"

"Okay. Just wait for a sec."

Then both hung up the phone.

**-Several minutes later-**

Fujima and Hanagata was walking toward Kainan's gym together when they felt someone else presence behind. Hanagata was the first to realize it thus turning his head. There he saw a small boy standing still, eyes staring at his. Fujima realized that his partner froze and turned to see the reason. He smiled instead.

"Miya-san, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be training?" Fujima asked.

The boy stared at him before charged toward him, hugging him eagerly. "Jin! Finally I found you!" He exclaimed happily. "Everyone is not themselves, I'm confused!"

"What do you mean? And how do you know me?"

Miyamasu loosened his hug before explaining the situation.

"I don't know, but since this morning I have been seeing souls above people's body. I don't know, but something odd is happening here, and I'm scared." The shorter boy admitted.

Both Fujima and Hanagata sweat dropped at his statement, for someone as old as him was scared of a phenomena. But that's not the main problem now.

"Miya-san, I don't know whether I should be glad or scared at your new 'vision', but if you are scared, you may come with us to the gym." Fujima let out his hand as he smiled.

At that moment both Miyamasu and Hanagata realized that no matter in what circumstances Jin was in, his calmness never withered away. Miyamasu, keeping his pride, decided to decline his offer and urged them to go to the gym.

Just as the door was opened by Hanagata,

_BRAK!_

"Who the heck closed the door again?" Hanagata grumped while rubbing his red forehead. "Oi, open the door! Aren't you the one calling us?" He banged his fist at the door repeatedly.

"Don't come in yet!" Came a voice from the inside. "Call everyone else here! I found the trouble maker!"

"!"

**-Shohoku-**

"Haruko-san…" Rukawa sobbed in the corner while Miyagi patted him.

Everyone was shocked at the view. '_Rukawa, the walking ice cube, is actually sobbing and care about Haruko_.' Everyone thought. Despite it wasn't really him, but still, their change of actions made them shudder.

They had just finished their training session, thanks to the new Akagi. He wasn't as harsh as the real Akagi, but he's stricter when it came to practice match. As expected from Maki, he really pushed everyone to work as a team, and that was where the real problem came.

Out of sheer luck, the players that replace the original ones are either too good or useless. Rukawa, Hanamichi, and Akagi were still rather useful, even though Akagi was having problems with his current position and his way of playing.

Hikoichi, in Miyagi's body, was as good as the bench players, and needed to be subbed by Koshino in Kogure's body. Hanagata couldn't make use of Mitsui's body to block his opponents. I mean, what kind of centre is shorter than the forwards?

As for Rukawa, Hanamichi, and Kogure, playing was fine to them. Well, unless if you let out Rukawa's ranting of Haruko-san which resembles Miyagi's, Hanamichi became very, very silent, and Kogure was becoming his alter ego.

"Everyone, please gather up." Anzai-sensei called. Akagi called everyone and they gathered around the sitting coach.

"What do you think of the team, Sakuragi-kun, Rukawa-kun?" He asked.

The called ones shot glances at each other. "Even in this _kitsune's_ body, this tensai is still playing perfectly like usual! Nyahahahahahaha!" Rukawa answered. Everyone shuddered at the laughing Rukawa.

"Dou'ahou…" Hnanamichi sighed.

"What are you saying, Kitsune!"

"You're calling yourself a fox."

"Y-You-!"

"Stop it you two!" No, it wasn't Haruko (now is Ayako), nor was Ryota. It was-

"Geez, you're even lousier than Hikoichi watching a match!" Yep, it was Koshino.

"I don't, Koshino-san!" Ryota protested.

"You are! Don't you remember when you…" Kogure began his debate with Miyagi, which was another odd sight. Rukawa and Hanamichi soon made their own.

Mitusi sighed. "So, what do you want to say, Anzai-sensei?" He asked. Akagi was on his side, listening.

"I have called Coach Taoka and arranged a meeting one hour later. I'll soon arrange another meeting with Shoyo and Kainan, don't worry." He assured, perfectly guessed the two's thoughts.

"Please do find a light as soon as possible. Oh, and Coach Taoka doesn't know about the whole ordeal, so this will be a friendly training session to him."

"Do you have any suggestions, Anzai-sensei?" Asked Akagi politely.

"Maybe it's the same way as the one that gets you in." Haruko answered. "Do you know how?"

Mitsui put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Wishes." He murmured.

"What?"

"Last night, when we trained, we imagined how it would feel to have a coach ordering us around. Then, as we finished training, we saw a falling star. I was only joking when I pretended to wish for it, but-" He paused, raising his hand to his face and stared at it.

"Now that you said it," Haruko stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I also wrote about how I wish to be a freshman again. Maybe a falling star fell at the same time, I didn't ntice it though…" She said.

This gave Akagi an idea. He approached Kogure and Ryota, who was still debating, and put his hands on their head. In a second, their attention was into Akagi, and his scary face.

"Hieek!" They both jumped out of his grasp instantly.

Akagi sighed. _Their reactions are similar to Kiyota's_. "Do you two happen to wish anything yesterday?"

"Hmm…nope." They replied together.

"Anything at all?" Akagi asked once more, making a face so scary that those two decided to think again.

"Perhaps I did," Miyagi spoke first. Everyone, including the-now-peaceful Hanamichi and Rukawa paid attention to him. "When I re-read my notebook yesterday, maybe I accidentally wished that I can be a starter like Miyagi. Maybe…"

"Maybe that what caused all this trouble." Kogure continued.

"And wishing at the same time once again may be the way out!" Haruko added happily. Everyone, except you know who, smiled, happy that they found a way out, perhaps.

Anzai-sensei laughed. "Then let's go to Ryonan and start ending this problem."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating so long, I was in abroad and didn't bring my laptop with me -sobs-, and I won't be updating for the next two weeks or so (the first week for preparation, the second for mid-term exam.) And please review (both this stpry and my re-make story.) Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Teaser

**AN: I'm done with running away. I'll revive the SD fandom no matter what (except for exams.) My dear readers, (I saw lots of people reading my stories everyday, but probably only 1% who left review. How cruel…) although I'm glad that you're still reading my stories, but please review after you're done reading. I need fuel to continue my story, that's why.**

**Oh, and to clear up any confusion left, I will put a list in every chapter starting now. A little trouble perhaps to scroll down, but then again, unless anyone had a better idea, that will do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, not in ten hundred years.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Teaser**

"_deux maendtra ungre k-kalyto_…"

Jin nearly twisted his tongue from reciting the peculiar words out of the book he was holding. He had found it in the closet, which had fallen down upon his head when he put the mop inside. At first, it just seemed like a huge encyclopedia. But when it started to open by itself, only a fool would stay within that thought.

Watching the page flipped like a murderer approaching him, Jin could only freeze in spot until the phenomenon stopped. With a gulp, he took a small step closer to the book. Curiosity was battling his logical sense.

And curiosity won.

Still nervous, he knelt down and stared at the opened book. The page was already old and the color had turned brown. At first glance, it was full of scribbling in foreign language, except for the title.

Wish granting spell, it said in bold old English words. Those were the only words that hadn't blurred yet, close to be called new prints.

He jumped when he heard the door knob was pushed down. Immediately he rushed to the door and slammed his body with all his power to close the door. At some point, he felt like his body reacted without his mind. Something just told him to keep this to himself, at least for now…

He forced the person outside to go, even though that person sounded awfully lot like his best friend. He wanted to explore this book deeper, and he wanted to do it _alone_.

His heart beat felt like it echoed inside the large gym. His hands came closer to the glowing book, closer until he caressed the words printed on the old page. He recited them all, slowly. Even when they nearly twisted his tongue, he continued on, until the very bottom of the page.

"…_eus salytro inda!_"

Jin wiped out his sweat, all while expecting for a miracle to happen. He grinned when the book glowed brighter and brighter, until it blinded him.

As Jin slowly lost his consciousness, he could hear the loud banging was back, followed by a panic gasp. And he lost it.

**-Ryonan-**

The situation here was a chaos. The worst possible person, that was Coach Taoka, had caught them doing something rather 'unpleasant'. It's a miracle that he hadn't fainted due to excessive graphic, literally. Then again, Kiyota hadn't fainted as well when he took the picture, so maybe it's not so odd after all.

"Answer me!" Ordered the coach.

No one had the guts to open their mouth; all had swallowed them when he first came with his grand entrance. They only stared at the floor, trying to act accordingly to their body.

"Sendoh, what is going on?"

Sendoh tensed while the rest melted down and could breathe normally. Not only that, but now Uozumi and Fukuda had their revenge done with satisfaction. They even added Kiyota's burden for a bonus.

"Yeah, tell him Sendoh." Fukuda pushed.

"You know everything, right?" Uozumi followed with a smirk.

Sendoh cursed under his breath, controlling himself not to revert as the 'old' Kiyota who would have chased and beat them into apologizing. He knew better than to do that, although ruining the genius name wasn't a bad idea at all.

"What do you mean?" Sendoh replied carefully, sweat and horror all written over his face similar to someone with huge desire to go to toilet.

"DON'T YOU ACT LIKE YOU KNOW NOTHING, SENDOH! EVEN UOZUMI HAD SAID THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING!"

Sendoh was at loss of words at his coach's outburst. He stuttered his doubt out, his mind spinning around in circle. "B-but I really-"

"Excuse us."

If Sendoh was an ice block, he would have melted right then, or even vaporized due to relief. He never thought that Shohoku would come out of the blue, like an angel sent to distract Coach Taoka.

"You came earlier than expected." He heard Coach Taoka commented to Coach Anzai. _So their meeting has been arranged._

"Ohohohoho."

"Coach Anzai, do you happen to have some problems with your players, like-"

"Oh ho ho, let's talk about this outside, shall we?"

With that, coach Anzai led the other outside and far, far away from the gym. All left was the puzzled Ryonan and the impatient Shohoku. Akagi was the first to speak up.

"Let's clarify the way we are switched first. Koshino," He called. Koshino raised his hand.

"Kogure." Akagi called next. Kogure didn't do anything, just turned his head to Akagi's direction so he knew he was listening.

"Are you two switched to each other?"

Both nodded. Now Akagi just needed one more prove to make sure. He scanned Ryonan's team, trying to find the person whose soul was in Shohoku right now. His eyes were caught on a small player.

"How about Miyagi and Hikoichi?" He assured.

"Yes."

"Same here."

Those clarified Akagi's first assumption. _Task one is done. Now to identify them…_

"Next, can everyone beside those four introduce themselves?" Akagi pulled out a note that he had brought and wrote every name with their body. He was sort of glad that he found his monkey-like teammate here, but from the list now he knew that the other must have stuck in Shoyo.

_What to do next…_Akagi tapped his pen at his chin. It might seem quite cool if Maki did it with his own body, but with Akagi's…Let's just say that almost everyone beside Kogure (soul) was holding their laughs, even his own teammate.

_Let them be…Now I have to call Shoyo to get them gather around as well as Kainan. Meanwhile…_ "I'm going to call Kainan for a while. For now, you all can discuss a possible way to endure this-"

"But I already found one, Maki-san." Sendoh protested. The rest of Ryonan player nodded, two of them were ready to strangle Sendoh while the rest were chanting their prayer for not giving up to temptation of curiosity to peek.

"Do share."

"Well, we have found that kissing is no use," Sendoh could felt two death glared aimed at him, making chill ran down his spines. "And there are several theories left according to the novels I have read, but they needed time."

Maki took out his cell phone. "Then please discuss it while I bring the other two teams here." Then he left the gym and closed the door so that he could lean there. His phone was humming its 'tuut' tone when the gym began to have a ruckus inside. What a bunch of immature kids, he thought.

Maki sighed in mental fatigue, but quickly cover it up when his call was picked up, and was answered quite impolitely.

"What?"

_It's not Jin. _"Hello, it's me Maki. I want to speak with Jin."

"You can't either way. Jin's body lose its consciousness here, and Jin's soul is locked inside your- Hey, he's waking up!"

The phone had not been hung yet, so Maki waited for the person to speak up again. Several harsh sounds were heard, probably because the phone was moved around.

"Jin! Are you awake?"

"H-hanagata!" Came the reply. Seconds of silence followed until the person exclaimed in mirth.

"I'm outside! I'm Fujima again!"

Then the line was cut.

* * *

**AN: Something happen in this chapter, right? At first I didn't continue this because the reviewer decreased every chapter, but when I see the traffic, oh god, people are still reading my stories! This and My rival is a Butler are chasing each other (the others are well forgotten; perhaps they have spider webs around.) So those who read, can you please spare a review?**

**Maki's note:**

**Maki - Akagi**

**Hanamichi – Rukawa**

**Kogure - Koshino**

**Miyagi - Hikoichi**

**Kiyota - Sendoh**

**Uozumi - Fukuda**

**Mitsui – Hanagata**

**Jin – Fujima**

**Ayako – Haruko**

**(the last three are not written in his note)**


End file.
